


Unlocking the Kingdom in his Heart

by Quantum Scourge (Tycho_9000)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drama, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tycho_9000/pseuds/Quantum%20Scourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xemnas thought he was incapable of emotion, but after meeting an unlikely friend will he be able to fill the nothingness in his heart? Or will his other past relationships with keyholes doom this relationship from ever deepening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlocking the Kingdom in his Heart

**Authors Note:**

In this tale of betrayal and hardship, Xemnas is still reeling from the events that transpired at the end of Kingdom Hearts 2. Using some unknown paths, he makes his way from The World that Never Was and ends up on the strange world of Wonderland, finding a bizarre looking room. Taking respite at a table, he spots something glimmering out the corner of his eye: A regal doorknob, golden in colour and attached to a wooden door, had been startled awake by all the movement. Looking slightly annoyed at being woken from his nap, but curious about the sudden company, Xemnas is struck speechless; all this time he had been trying to unlock the wrong door.

**Chapter 1:**  


And then they did it.  


_\- Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net on June 2, 2015


End file.
